Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam
The Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam will be a party in Club Penguin. It was confirmed on the UK Disney Website. http://www.disney.co.uk/club-penguin/ Not much is known about this party, except that it will start on July 19, and end on August 1. Also, Disney Channel's characters CeCe and Rocky from the show Shake It Up will be mascots at the party. http://disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/pr48446.html Also, Cadence and the Penguin Band will be making an appearance during the party. The theme song for this party is The Party Starts Now (Song). Trivia *A Club Penguin calendar said the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam was to be held in June, although it turned out false when Club Penguin's UK Website confirmed it to be in July. *This is the only Music Jam where instead of being called the Music Jam, it's Ultimate Jam. *The Portuguese language keeps the name Music Jam for the party *Rocky and CeCe from Shake It Up are making appearances in Club Penguin. *The Penguin Band will be making an appearance according to Happy77's post on Twitter. *Herbert might make the rumored blackout because in the episode The Party Starts Now, he makes the power go off. *When you look at the update that confirms when the party starts, it says July 25, but when you go to the homepage of Club Penguin it says it will start at July 19. *The Lavender Penguin in the homepage might be a different colored penguin. Perhaps he looks Lavender because of the lighting. *The Stadium will turn into the Epic Show Stadium. *The full version of Club Penguin Song "The Party Starts Now" is going to be released during this party. *The Golden Microphone will be a reward for finishing the Music Challenge. *Like the Marvel Super Hero Takeover, this party has its own website. *In the Town, Forest, Mine Shack, and Cove, there's a box. If you roll the mouse over it, it will open a little. It could be where the free items will be. *This party will take place at night. *This party marks the most number of appearances of mascots in a single event, with a record number of 7 mascots appearing for the party, including Cadence, Rocky and CeCe, and The Penguin Band. For the newest penguin, this adds up to the potential of receiving 7 mascot meeting stamps, 7 mascot friends, and 3-4 free backgrounds (Cadence, and all the members of the band share the same background, and it is unclear as to whether Rocky and CeCe will share a background or give out separate backgrounds.) Gallery Sneak Peeks Newpartiesmayjune2012.png|The update confirming it. File:MJSP.png|Another sneak peek. MJ2012PSHint.png|The Club Penguin Times Issue #348 suggesting the type of clothing that will be available. Screenshot_1507.png|A sneak peek of the Town. Screenshot 1506.png|A sneak peek of CeCe. Screenshot 1505.png|A sneak peek of Rocky. Cnpc.png|A sneak peek of Candence. Pbproof.png|Proof that the Penguin Band will be coming. Screenshot_1518.png|A sneak peek from the Disney website. Night Club UJ.png|A sneak peek of the Night Club by Happy77. Ultimate_Jam_Sneak_peak.png|A sneak peek of the Plaza. Advertisements CadenceConcertP1CPT351.png|About the concert Cadence will be holding in The Club Penguin Times Issue #351. CadenceConcertP2CPT351.png|Continued information about the concert. UltimateJamCountdownCPT351.png|Cadence telling readers more about the party in The Club Penguin Times Issue #351. UpcomingEventsCPT351.png|More information about the party. Log-in screens MYMUJ.png|Login screen for the party Logoff screens UltimateJameLogOutScreen.png|A Logoff Screen. Homepage The home page for the event.jpg|Homepage for the party (Note Dubstep Puffle Construction Screenshot_1557.png|The Mine Screenshot_1559.png|The Plaza Screenshot_1558.png|The Town Screenshot_1560.png|The Forest File:Screenshot_1561.png|The Cove Screenshot_1562.png|The Coffee Shop Others I_met_Franky!!.png|Franky seen during the party construction. See also *Music Jam 2008 *Music Jam 2009 *Music Jam 2010 *Music Jam 2011 References External Links *Club Penguin's website for the party Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Events Category:Parties Category:Future Category:Music Jam